


Still There

by Twisted_Mind



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Full Moon, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 7th day of Christmas I give you . . . werewolves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostxWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/gifts).



> Originally posted Dec 20th 2012 at HP Fandom as a Christmas gift. Edited upon re-posting here. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never owned them, and I likely never will. Doesn't stop me from hoping.

Bill was outside the house he had shared with Fleur, gazing up at another full moon, when he felt someone else join him.   
  
“It’s still there. Is it there for you?” the deceptively soft voice of Remus Lupin carried across the stillness of the night.   
  
Bill scratched the stubble of his jaw and throat. “Yeah,” he replied, still gazing at the moon.   
  
“It’s strange; I thought that with the new Wolfsbane, I wouldn’t still feel the pull.” Remus’ voice was strained. “But it’s _still there!_ The desire—no the _need_ to let the wolf run wild.”   
  
Bill turned to Remus, filled to bursting with a terrible understanding. He laid a hand on the older man’s shoulder. “If there’s anything I can do . . .”   
  
“There is,” Remus growled, and Bill suddenly found himself pinned beneath the werewolf on the unforgiving ground. And then Remus was worming his big, hot hands under Bill’s clothes while he licked and bit at the redhead’s neck and shoulder.   
  
Bill discovered that he didn’t mind. More than that, he found that he _revelled_ in it—that, like a thirsty man being offered water, he was scrabbling to get to Remus’s bare skin as well. They rolled and writhed on the ground, stripping away clothing and clawing at bare skin, raising pink and red tracks, until they were both bare under the moon.   
  
Then came the awkward moment where they both muttered preparation charms.   
  
Remus bared his teeth, and a low growl rumbled in Bill’s chest as neither was prepared to submit. They fought for dominance, neither managing to stay astride the other for more than the span of a breath before being pitched off. Finally, Bill lay still under the weight of the other man. When Remus relaxed and pushed a knee between Bill’s milk-pale thighs, Bill flipped them and sunk into the other man’s body.  
  
Pinning Remus’s legs to his chest—and effectively limiting his ability to fight back—Bill pounded away without mercy, selfishly chasing his pleasure, and plundering his climax from Remus’s body. Before the whiteout of his orgasm had passed, Bill found his face pressed into the ground, while rough hands lifted his hips into the air.   
  
Remus was anything but gentle. Bill thought—inasmuch as he was able—that he was definitely going to have bruises in the morning. That didn’t even take into consideration the fact that Remus was thrusting for all he was worth, splitting Bill open and forcing his cock so deep the redhead thought he could feel it in his throat. When Bill tried to shift, Remus set his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder until the blood welled in his mouth. Finally, with one last snap of his hips, Remus came with a howl.   
  
They lay there, afterwards, under the eye of the full moon, as their chests heaved and the sweat cooled. Finally, they picked themselves off the ground, gathered their scattered clothing, and made their way inside. Bill had a slight limp, but all he said about the state they were both in—dirty and sore, and covered in bites, scratches, and scrapes—was, “I hope you’re good with Healing Charms.”   
  
Remus grinned wolfishly.   
  



End file.
